Poké-Fighter Tag Tournament 2
Poké-Fighter Tag Tournament 2 (Japanese: ポケモン戦闘機タッグトーナメント 2 Pokémon-Fighter Tag Tournament 2) is a fighting game in the Poké-Fighter series and the successor to 2009's Poké-Fighter Tag Tournament. The game was released in Japanese arcades on September 14, 2021, with the console version being released on September 11, 2022 for the 3DS & Wii-U. A playable demo for the 3DS was included with the Poké-Fighter Hybrid collection which was released in North America on November 22, 2021 and Europe on November 25, 2021 alongside the CGI movie, ´Poké-Fighter: Blood Vengeance. An update for the arcade version, Poké-Fighter Tag Tournament 2 Unlimited, was released on March 27 of 2022 in Japan. Gameplay As per the original Poké-Fighter Tag Tournament, matches involve each player selecting two fighters to fight with. Players are able to switch their fighters out at any time, allowing the inactive character to gradually recover some life they might have lost. At certain points, an inactive character's life bar may flash, giving them a temporary boost in strength if they are tagged in. If the life bar of either of a player's fighters runs out, that player loses the round. If time runs out, the player who has the most cumulative life remaining amongst their fighters wins the round. The gameplay expands on the tag mechanics featured in the first Poké-Fighter Tag, allowing for extended tag combos and combined moves. New techniques include combined tag throws which, if timed properly, can be escaped from. Tag combos (referred to as "Tag Assaults") can now be done simultaneously with both characters participating in the combo at the same time. The game also inherits gameplay features from Poké-Fighter 6, such as "Bound" hits (hits that slam an airborne opponent to the ground and stun them so combos can be extended) and walled arenas. Character-customization will also be featured, similar to past Poké-Fighter games. Features suggested by Harada include recording in Practice mode as well as a Tutorial to bring new players into the fold more smoothly than has been possible in the past. In a recent podcast, it was revealed by Harada that every playable character from Poké-Fighter 6 would be featured as returning characters. The game will feature a "stage gimmick" system. An example of the system shown in Famitsu has the player slamming his/her opponent into a wall, which breaks, and the opponent goes flying, landing in a new area where the fight continues. As the opponent falls, the tag partner is waiting at the bottom to continue the combo. In Unlimited version, the player can switch a ratio between Tag mode or Solo mode. There is also a Pair Play mode, in which can play maximum 2 of 4 players, like in the previous installment Poké-Fighter Tag Tournament. The Solo Mode will uses a term of Poké-Fighter 6 styles while the Tag Mode will uses the previous Poké-Fighter Tag 2 styles, such the rage, combo and stage systems. Poké-Fighter Tag Tournament 2 Prologue Poké-Fighter Tag Tournament 2 Prologue is a demo of the game that was included in Poké-Fighter Hybrid. There are 4 playable characters to choose from based on their appearance in Poké-Fighter: Blood Vengeance, they are: * Diancie * Darkrai * Wigglytuff * Zoroark Playable Characters Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:2021 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Sequels Category:Spin-offs Category:2022